Sound the bugle
by ronknight
Summary: Sam leaves his master for dead,and takes the burden of the ring from Frodo,Sam makes up a song and has a conforting vision of Frodo-song/poem taken from Bryan Adams...please r/r THANX
1. Part 1The goodbye

Sound the bugle.  
  
A/N-hello haven't been typing very much lately, so now, for you guys, I've taken Bryan Adams "sound the bugle" and turned it into what I like to call a little Sam/Frodo fic, it's about the part in RoTk, when Sam has to leave his master for dead in Shelobs lair. Well, what if Frodo could hear Sam? I know it doesn't sound very understandable, but I'm sure you'll get the idea, as the song goes on. I have spell checked all the punctuation and grammar, so this should be easier for you to read.  
  
Thanx, and please read/review, if you want, please please no flames.  
  
Disclaimer-  
  
I do not intend to own these characters, this honour goes to Tolkien, who brought Frodo to the end of his quest in The return of the king.  
  
Quick summary-  
  
Sam leaves his master for dead in shelobs lair, makes up a little poem, but what if Frodo could hear Sam? And make up little verses of his own to go with parts of Sam's poem? Taken from Bryan Adams "sound the bugle" (one of my favourites).  
  
Sound the Bugle. -Chapter one-"goodbye"  
  
"Mr Frodo?" Sam cried out and he scrambled over to Frodo's side, cutting away at the cords that had bound his master, with a knife he found.  
  
When he had cut away, the spiders cords he shifted Frodo's body towards him, Frodo lay limp and dehydrated at Sam's side.  
  
"Frodo! Please don't go where I can't follow."Sam felt Frodo's wrist but there was no pulse to be found.  
  
Sam turned Frodo's head to face him, he could see a stroke of a scratch on Frodo's neck, and then Sam remembered that this was where Shelob had stung him, on the neck. Frodo's neck looked swollen where the poison had been taking effect.  
  
"Well, Mr Frodo, I guess the fate of the shire rests in not your hands.but mine." Sam said, he gently lifted Frodo, and took the ring off frodo's neck, where it had hung, once gleaming with evil on the chain.  
  
Sam put the ring around his neck, the weight of it was incredible, but yet, he had the ability to find strength to bear the heaviness of it. Sam stood up tear flowing down his cheek.  
  
"I guess this is good-bye Mr Frodo, if by chance, I'll come back to you if I can.may you rest until our hearts find each other again."Sam said, another tear flowing down his cheek.  
  
And with those last words, Sam took the burden of the ring to Mordor. 


	2. Part 2Sam's song

Part 2 of sound the bugle.  
  
A/n-hello again hope that you liked the first chapter think it contained some tiny spoilers for the return of the king the last in the lord of the rings series hope to get some good reviews soon from you guys.oh, I forgot to mention that I'll be having a MASSIVE! Update on all of my stories, this will include grammar errors and punctuation so thank you for sending me loads and loads of flames, they are still reviews in my eyes so keep them coming! Lastly would like to thank all of those very nice people for reviewing my stories this past year (I think) however bad they have been am thinking of typing up a story from one of the best sci-fi movies around-THE FACULTY, my favourite characters are Casey and delilah, also Zeke.I really want ff.net to put up a section for "the bumblebee flies anyway"who here agrees with me?  
  
Like I said thanx and enjoy the Last chapter of "sound the bugle"  
  
Sound the bugle-part 2.The song.  
  
As Samwise Gamgee walked the path to Mordor, he felt his stomach rumble like thunder. He decided to sit down for a minute and have something to eat, and to think about the bad things in life-like Frodo's death.  
  
As he crunched on the lembas, he hummed a little tune, and soon he added the words of a made up song. He had a comforting vision of Frodo's body and of his elven-like voice singing with him, adding his own verses after Sam's.  
  
The sound was called "sound the bugle"  
  
Sam- Sound the bugle now-play it just for me As the seasons change-I'll remember how you used to be Now I can't go on-I can't even start I've got nothing left-just an empty heart  
  
Frodo-  
  
I'm a soldier-wounded so I must give up the fight There's nothing more for me-only my death You can leave me lying here  
  
Sam-  
  
Sound the bugle now-tell them I don't care There's not a road I know-that leads to anywhere Without a light I fear that I will-stumble in the dark Lay right down-decide not to go on  
  
Frodo-  
  
Then from on high-somewhere in the distance There's a voice that calls-remember who you are If you lose yourself-your courage soon will follow So be strong tonight-remember who you are Ya you're a soldier now-fighting in a battle To be free once more. Ya that's worth fighting for.  
  
Sam felt like he was going to cry after hearing his master's voice inside his head, but then he remembered something that he had told Frodo a long time ago.  
  
"That there's some good in this world Mr Frodo, and it's worth fighting for"  
  
*****THE END*****  
  
A/n-THANK YOU ONCE MORE FOR READING MY STORY HOPE Y'ALL REVIEW IT. 


End file.
